


Sweet Treats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru smiled the minute she ate a slice of chocolate cake at a snail's pace.





	Sweet Treats

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru smiled the minute she ate a slice of chocolate cake at a snail's pace. She wondered about other treats her family enjoyed. Sashimi for Michiru. She remembered Haruka liking salad. As for Setsuna, tea. Something her new pet kitten enjoyed? 

The kitten consumed milk. Something Hotaru never ever liked.

 

THE END


End file.
